A Magical Surprise
by LumosAurora
Summary: Harry took Ginny off for a surprise somewhere hidden - but is it the surprise Ginny was expecting?


"How much further? My legs are beginning to ache and I've tripped over three times now!" exclaimed Ginny

"Not much further and yeah… you should probably watch where you're going, you wouldn't want to injure yourself before the big quidditch match on Thursday would you now?" said Harry barley able to contain his laughter

"What do you mean if I could walk normally? You were the one who blindfolded me and took me to the middle of nowhere! And I better not break any bones before Thursday otherwise Gwenog will not be happy with you at all Mr Potter."

"Haha I'm sorry Gin but I had to blindfold you otherwise it would ruin the surprise! And we all know what your like when it comes to surprises – you always manage to find out what it is and I'm afraid I couldn't take that risk!"

They both carried on walking for what seemed like hours, and after a few more stumbles and choice words from Ginny they finally reached their destination.

"We had better be here Harry otherwise I'll bat bogey hex you an-"

Before she could finish her sentence Harry pulled the blindfold away from her eyes and for the first time that day Ginny was speechless.

They were standing in a secluded part of the forest with a small clearing in the middle. An intricate arch of branches hung over their heads delicately and the last ray of sunlight poked through the holes creating a kaleidoscopic effect. The gentle trickle of the stream and the soft tweet of the birds created beautiful sounds that echoed throughout the forest. Fairy lights were draped from tree to tree and created a yellow hue that illuminated the forest.

"Sorry about the long walk, I sort of lost my way and had to retrace my steps." said Harry quietly whilst he rubbed the back of his head in anticipation.

Ginny gently squeezed Harry's hand still unable to speak. They both looked up and became

lost in each other's gaze. Harry leant towards Ginny and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips, whilst wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny buried her face into Harry's shoulder and gently kissed his neck.

"It's so beautiful."

In the distance, Ginny could hear the faint buzzing of something that sounded very familiar. At first she thought she was imagining it but then it seemed to be getting louder and louder until she was sure both her and Harry could hear it.

"I- It can't be." said Ginny almost in disbelief.

She began walking towards the noise, until the walking turned into a fast pace, the fast pace into a jog and the jog into a sprint. She felt so free and happy running through the forest – it felt so liberating.

"Hey Gin wait up!" shouted Harry from far behind her

Suddenly Ginny stopped and hovering infront of her was the golden snitch she uses to play for the Holyhead Harpies. She looked at it very puzzled and wondered what it was doing there.

"Harry, what's this doing here?" she shouted with a curious tone to her voice

She stretched out her arm and grabbed the snitch, with a satisfying slink noise the wafer thin wings disappeared into the small intricately carved golden sphere. Ginny stared at it for some time and was about to put it in her pocket before writing started to appear around the middle of it.

Will you marry me? Ginny gasped, speechless. Her head started spinning and her legs felt like they would buckle any minute. Suddenly a wave of emotion overcame her and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. It was like her life had flashed before her eyes and she couldn't think straight - but the only thing she felt was happiness.

"This is it Ginny, you've found the one." she whispered to herself in utter joy

Finally Harry caught up with Ginny, panting and out of breath.

"Hey Gi-"

Ginny suddenly turned round to Harry with tears flowing down her face and whispered just one word.

"YES"

(A/N - This is my second piece of fan fiction and I'm still getting used to it so I hope you enjoy it and if you have any tips for me or would like to review this then I would be so grateful!)


End file.
